Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/02-22-2017
02:14:34 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 02:14:35 UTC brb 02:14:41 UTC Is bob LIT ASF? 02:14:46 UTC lol 02:14:48 UTC �� I am filled with doubt �� 02:14:53 UTC k den Derp 02:14:57 UTC :p 02:14:59 UTC :p 02:15:07 UTC Is Floyd dumb? 02:15:11 UTC Nah 02:15:12 UTC �� I am filled with doubt �� 02:15:24 UTC I've been bureaucrat for 10 months now, aside from that 11-day period where I was admin 02:15:25 UTC Is MC good as an admin? 02:15:28 UTC no 02:15:32 UTC remember when models develop Maarutha in January? 02:15:34 UTC In the NIO> 02:15:35 UTC :P 02:15:36 UTC :p 02:15:37 UTC yep 02:15:38 UTC it was a fail 02:15:39 UTC �� Very Yes �� 02:15:42 UTC YAY 02:15:45 UTC Is Hype a good crat? I don't think so pal 02:15:50 UTC k den Derp 02:15:51 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� 02:15:53 UTC :3 02:15:55 UTC just like all the australian fails GFS made 02:15:56 UTC :P 02:15:57 UTC :p 02:16:06 UTC Is GFS high on Haima? 02:16:08 UTC yes 02:16:11 UTC �� Very Yes �� 02:16:12 UTC 08P EIGHT As of 00:00 UTC Feb 22, 2017: Location: 21.2°S 172.8°W Maximum Winds: 40 kt Minimum Central Pressure: 996 mb 02:16:19 UTC (drama) 02:16:20 UTC :P 02:16:22 UTC :P 02:16:33 UTC What if Patricia was weaker 02:16:39 UTC Suddenly the SHEM has had 3 failicias in a span of a few days 02:17:10 UTC I <3 how we are supposed to talk about hurricanes but we talk about some thing else 02:17:19 UTC ^ 02:17:21 UTC chat in a nutshell 02:17:22 UTC :p 02:17:23 UTC :p 02:17:25 UTC Derp Patricia was forecasted to be 100mph on its first advisory 02:17:26 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:17:31 UTC Mario pls I don't care 02:17:49 UTC you said what if it was weaker 02:17:53 UTC What if we didn't ever have hurricanes 02:17:57 UTC I know 02:17:58 UTC HHW chat in a nutshell: 50% hurricanes, 15% politics, 15% random stuff, 15% trolling, 5% spamming 02:18:06 UTC what I mean was 5 mph weaker 02:18:30 UTC I think they skip 210 02:18:34 UTC >:( 02:18:41 UTC GFS pls 02:18:43 UTC and 205 02:18:45 UTC Patricia was 200 operationally 02:18:51 UTC pls 02:18:53 UTC Didn't GFS show a 200kt Patricia? 02:18:54 UTC ans 880 02:19:05 UTC it was 200/879 operationally 02:19:06 UTC 200/880 operationally 02:19:09 UTC Nah 02:19:10 UTC *879 02:19:13 UTC 45/1020 02:19:21 UTC 200/879 operationally 02:19:25 UTC DERP PLOX 02:19:28 UTC MC plox 02:19:30 UTC 215/872 in post-analysis 02:19:31 UTC ���������� 02:19:36 UTC Chicken? 02:19:38 UTC wat 02:19:39 UTC IMO Patricia was a bit stronger 02:19:42 UTC ^ 02:19:44 UTC falsw 02:19:46 UTC *false 02:19:52 UTC I think Patricia was 220/868 02:19:54 UTC 220/868 02:19:58 UTC stronger than Tip 02:20:09 UTC Joaquin had a very boring TCR last year 02:20:13 UTC ^ 02:20:14 UTC they didn't do much of anything to it 02:20:20 UTC peak was same 02:20:36 UTC small because Berg got Joaquin's >:( 02:20:42 UTC Maybe 225/865 02:20:49 UTC Nah 02:20:58 UTC maybe 45/1020 as best 02:20:59 UTC bit too higg 02:21:00 UTC Patricia was 300/830 02:21:02 UTC PLS 02:21:04 UTC lol 02:21:20 UTC why does Berg always get the important TCRs? 02:21:26 UTC idk 02:21:31 UTC What if bob never joined HHW? s this place would be heaven 02:21:36 UTC Because the NHC wants media outrage? 02:21:41 UTC Derp: (n) 02:21:46 UTC small the C5 drought started when Berg joined the NHC 02:21:47 UTC :P 02:21:49 UTC jk 02:21:52 UTC oops lol I meant Berg 02:21:55 UTC Derp Approval Rating: Near 0% 02:21:56 UTC NHC = No Hurricanes Center 02:22:00 UTC Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing here. 02:22:03 UTC Berg: (n) 02:22:08 UTC I mixed up Berg and Derp LOL 02:22:12 UTC Yay 02:22:15 UTC WAIT 02:22:16 UTC Berg: (n) Berg: (n) Berg: (n) 02:22:20 UTC WHAT IF DERP IS BERG 02:22:24 UTC oh no 02:22:28 UTC small Derp is Berg confirmed 02:22:32 UTC lol 02:22:34 UTC :p 02:22:36 UTC :p 02:22:48 UTC Derp loves do downcast storms, just like Berg. 02:23:07 UTC THEYRE BOTH MALE, s at least I think Derp is male 02:23:11 UTC PLS 02:23:18 UTC Anymore questions for the wonderful money Bot? :3 02:23:23 UTC WERE BROTHERS 02:23:27 UTC FRICCIN MORON 02:23:28 UTC 02:23:40 UTC No 02:23:43 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic have a C5 this year? 02:23:45 UTC youre just a clone of me 02:23:51 UTC Calculating your question... 02:23:56 UTC No 02:23:57 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:24:00 UTC k 02:24:07 UTC ;( 02:24:10 UTC I want an active 2017 02:24:11 UTC Money Bot, is Hype a bad crat? 02:24:12 UTC must be El Nino's fault 02:24:13 UTC or at least 13 storms 02:24:18 UTC Calculating your question... 02:24:21 UTC @Garfield same 02:24:23 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:24:29 UTC WHOS @USER 02:24:30 UTC 2016 shouldn't be isolated, it doesn't deserve to be isolated. 02:24:32 UTC I WILL FIND THE 02:24:35 UTC Money Bot, will the ATL get a Failicia? 02:24:47 UTC Calculating your question... 02:24:48 UTC Calculating your question... 02:24:50 UTC No 02:24:53 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:25:00 UTC Wow 02:25:33 UTC �� Indeed �� 02:25:40 UTC I think 2017 should have at least 13 storms 02:25:47 UTC I hope so 02:25:52 UTC Calculating your statement... 02:26:04 UTC �� Impossible �� @User 02:26:32 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:26:35 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:26:57 UTC Money Bot will the Atlantic have a C5 and be active again this year? 02:27:13 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:27:23 UTC yay 02:27:39 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:27:40 UTC k 02:27:46 UTC Money Bot is Derp triggered :3 02:27:49 UTC Money Bot, will the Pacific have a major? 02:27:50 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:27:54 UTC LOL 02:27:55 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:28:02 UTC Money Bot will the Atlantic have a major? 02:28:03 UTC derp is triggered 02:28:06 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:28:09 UTC Money Bot, will the pacific be unexpectedly inactive? 02:28:10 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:28:14 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:28:18 UTC :P 02:28:20 UTC :( 02:28:32 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic have a July storm in 2017? 02:28:39 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:28:53 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:28:57 UTC Money Bot will 2017 be another 2005? 02:29:01 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:29:05 UTC ;( 02:29:10 UTC ;( 02:29:15 UTC Trying again 02:29:16 UTC Money Bot, will 2017 be like 2013? 02:29:20 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:29:22 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:29:23 UTC ;( 02:29:24 UTC yay 02:29:25 UTC :P 02:29:31 UTC did you just say 2017 will be like 2013? 02:29:35 UTC no 02:29:36 UTC that was to me 02:29:37 UTC I can't tell 02:29:38 UTC :P 02:29:40 UTC :p 02:29:48 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:30:04 UTC The replies go in order to who asks them 02:30:32 UTC I feel like Cook will form and be yet another fail 02:30:37 UTC Money Bot, will 2017 have at least one retired name? 02:30:38 UTC :P 02:30:43 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:30:52 UTC Money Bot, will Earl be retired? 02:30:58 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:30:59 UTC Money Bot will 2017 be the most active and destructive season ever? 02:31:03 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:31:04 UTC KNEW IT 02:31:06 UTC ;( 02:31:12 UTC Same @Bob 02:31:13 UTC Money Bot, will Matthew be retired? 02:31:17 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:31:20 UTC :P 02:31:23 UTC :P 02:31:26 UTC Money Bot, will Arlene form before June 1? 02:31:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:31:30 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:31:31 UTC inb4 the maybe yes maybe no one 02:31:32 UTC knew it 02:31:37 UTC :P 02:31:38 UTC Money Bot, will Arlene form before MAY 1? 02:31:41 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:31:43 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:31:46 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:32:00 UTC Money Bot, will we see Nate in 2017? 02:32:06 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:32:08 UTC :O 02:32:12 UTC ambitions 02:32:15 UTC :p 02:32:17 UTC :P 02:32:19 UTC Money Bot will we see Whitney in 2017? 02:32:25 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:32:27 UTC ;( 02:32:35 UTC Money Bot, thoughts on reaching Philippe? 02:32:40 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:32:48 UTC Money Bot, will Gert form? 02:32:51 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:33:01 UTC Money Bot, will Irma form? 02:33:07 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:33:08 UTC :P 02:33:10 UTC better than 2014, yay 02:33:12 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:33:15 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic get to Theta in 2017? 02:33:19 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:33:21 UTC ;( 02:33:23 UTC ;( 02:33:33 UTC Money Bot, 02:33:34 UTC Money Bot, will we see a subtropical storm this year? 02:33:39 UTC Money Bot, will we reach Lee in 2017? 02:33:40 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:33:45 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:33:48 UTC yay 02:33:49 UTC we're safe 02:33:50 UTC :D 02:34:02 UTC Money Bot, will 2017 be an El Nino? 02:34:07 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:34:10 UTC :P 02:34:16 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:34:18 UTC Money Bot, will 2017 be a La Nina? 02:34:22 UTC :P 02:34:25 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:34:27 UTC :P 02:34:28 UTC ;( 02:34:29 UTC ;( 02:34:37 UTC "neutral or nino"? 02:34:39 UTC "maybe" 02:34:40 UTC :P 02:34:41 UTC :p 02:34:48 UTC Money Bot, will I ever date L1G? 02:34:52 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:34:54 UTC ;( 02:34:59 UTC Money Bot, will the strongest storm this year in the Atlantic be 190/879? 02:35:03 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:35:05 UTC ;( 02:35:06 UTC Money Bot, will me and L1G ever talk again? 02:35:10 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:35:11 UTC Money Bot, will the atlantic feature a cat 4 in 2017? 02:35:13 UTC yay 02:35:15 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:35:25 UTC Money Bot will the Atlantic have a C5 in 2017? 02:35:29 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:35:32 UTC ;( 02:35:33 UTC MH pls 02:35:36 UTC :P 02:35:39 UTC inb4 a 155 fail 02:35:40 UTC Money Bot, will the strongest Atlantic storm of 2017 be a category 4? 02:35:43 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:35:47 UTC pls 02:35:50 UTC better than 2013. 02:35:53 UTC :P 02:36:00 UTC Money Bot, will there be a July major? 02:36:04 UTC in the Atlantic 02:36:06 UTC ;( 02:36:14 UTC Money Bot, will we see a BoC failicia? 02:36:17 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:36:29 UTC will the epac see a november storm, money bot? 02:36:33 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:36:44 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic see a November storm? 02:36:50 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:36:54 UTC so 50/50. k den 02:36:59 UTC Will the EPac feature a C5 in 2017 money bot 02:37:04 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:37:06 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic see a JUNE storm? 02:37:09 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:37:10 UTC :d 02:37:18 UTC Money Bot, will there be a rare Pacific -> Atlantic crossover in 2017? 02:37:22 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:37:24 UTC Will the EPac see a june storm money bot 02:37:25 UTC :P 02:37:28 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:37:29 UTC Money Bot, will the Atlantic see a MAY storm? 02:37:34 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:37:35 UTC i'm not sure about that 02:37:41 UTC models predict high shear in the epac in june 02:37:42 UTC :P 02:37:48 UTC Money Bot, will this system in the Gulf right now be Arlene? 02:37:53 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:37:55 UTC ;( 02:38:03 UTC Money Bot, will there be a Cape Verde major this year? 02:38:06 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:38:09 UTC :D 02:38:19 UTC Money Bot, will we see a storm at major hurricane strength in the MDR? 02:38:24 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:38:26 UTC k 02:38:39 UTC Money Bot, will 2017 have a storm similar to Karl? 02:38:43 UTC Karl 2016 02:38:46 UTC @maybe 02:38:49 UTC fail 02:38:50 UTC money bot, will we see any caribbean activity in 2017? 02:38:51 UTC Money Bot, will the NHC ever classify 99L from October 2016? 02:38:52 UTC :P 02:39:01 UTC he's broken 02:39:04 UTC @maybe 02:39:05 UTC @maybe 02:39:07 UTC @maybe 02:39:08 UTC W 02:39:10 UTC :P 02:39:11 UTC @maybe 02:39:12 UTC :p 02:39:16 UTC !savelogs 02:39:18 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:39:19 UTC we wore him out 02:39:27 UTC Oops need to refresh 02:39:28 UTC MH fix your bot :P I think we broke it 02:39:29 UTC !say Failed to save chat logs 02:39:37 UTC Mario PLS 02:39:48 UTC !say saved tree logs. 02:39:49 UTC Ok should be good now 02:39:51 UTC :P] 02:40:05 UTC money bot will the epac be active 02:40:09 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:40:10 UTC Money Bot, will Don-Hilary happen? 02:40:14 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:40:15 UTC ;( 02:40:23 UTC that needs a specific lineup 02:40:24 UTC :P 02:40:33 UTC Money Bot, will the NHC ever classify 99L from October 2016? 02:40:37 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:40:40 UTC :) 02:40:42 UTC Wow :O 02:40:50 UTC Money Bot, will the first NHC advisory for the 2017 Atlantic season be Potential Tropical Cyclone One? 02:40:51 UTC money bot, will we see any caribbean activity in 2017 02:40:54 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:40:57 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:40:58 UTC ;( 02:41:01 UTC so no PTC One? 02:41:02 UTC ;( 02:41:06 UTC yay, caribbean activity :P 02:41:09 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:41:15 UTC Money Bot, will there be a storm in the Gulf of Mexico? 02:41:27 UTC inb4 Very Yes 02:41:34 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:41:35 UTC :P 02:41:43 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:41:53 UTC Money Bot, is 2017 1914 2.0? 02:42:01 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:42:03 UTC yay 02:42:15 UTC money bot, will 2017 see any storms in unusual locations like 2016? 02:42:20 UTC @maybe 02:42:21 UTC 2 02:42:22 UTC @maybe 02:42:23 UTC @maybe 02:42:24 UTC @maybe 02:42:25 UTC @maybe 02:42:26 UTC @maybe 02:42:27 UTC MONEU 02:42:28 UTC @maybe 02:42:29 UTC MONEY 02:42:30 UTC :P 02:42:31 UTC @maybe 02:42:32 UTC @maybe 02:42:33 UTC @maybe 02:42:41 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:42:43 UTC this bot seems man-run 02:42:47 UTC ^ 02:42:51 UTC Did it break again? 02:42:55 UTC yep 02:42:57 UTC ugh 02:43:05 UTC inb4 MB can see the future 02:43:13 UTC I doubt he'll be wrong 02:43:19 UTC except for maybe reaching Lee 02:43:24 UTC Bob pls 02:43:32 UTC it won't be hard to have 12 storms 02:43:33 UTC :P 02:43:34 UTC :p 02:43:49 UTC Should work now 02:43:52 UTC Money Bot, will the US see a major hurricane landfall this year? 02:43:59 UTC money bot, are you having issues right now? 02:44:01 UTC :P 02:44:07 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:44:10 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:44:14 UTC LOL 02:44:15 UTC :P 02:44:31 UTC Money Bot, is there any chance at all we get Arlene before May? 02:44:35 UTC �� Maybe yes, maybe no, so maybe �� @User 02:44:37 UTC :O 02:44:43 UTC Money Bot, will Arlene form in April? 02:44:45 UTC Money Bot, will the US have a major hurricane landfall in 2017? 02:44:47 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:44:49 UTC ;( 02:44:51 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:45:07 UTC Money Bot, I see the BoC SSTs have risen to 26C. Is this the start of a steady warming trend? 02:45:08 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:45:11 UTC i think it's wrong on that 02:45:18 UTC �� I am doubtful �� @User 02:45:21 UTC ;( 02:45:24 UTC inb4 @maybe 02:45:36 UTC the first 26C SSTs have appeared in the BoC :) 02:45:43 UTC A start 02:45:51 UTC Money Bot, are you gay? 02:45:52 UTC :3 02:45:53 UTC jk 02:45:57 UTC �� Very Yes �� @User 02:45:59 UTC LOL 02:46:00 UTC LOL 02:46:07 UTC :P 02:46:11 UTC OMG 02:46:15 UTC SCREENSHOT THAT 02:46:19 UTC !savelogsCategory:Chat Logs